


Stress Relief

by stellecraft



Series: Polydins [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgy, The boys worship Pidge, everyone one is of legal age, featuring Shiro's vibrating arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: The paladins keep falling into sexual situations and the boys may have decided that Pidge deserves an orgasm a day for everything the tech genius does for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Fallenqueen2 for this. I stumbled across something on her tumblr of the four boys together and went where's Pidge and the story was born.

        The first time it happened Pidge blamed it on post-mission adrenaline. Not that she minded. Shiro and Keith both had a way with their mouths. Hunk had been holding her steady as the two man had gone down on her. Lance was up by her head with Hunk, running his fingers through her hair. When they had coaxed her through multiple orgasms she had been gently settled onto a bed with a blanket wrapped around her and a pillow under her head. She had watched through drooping eyelids as Hunk had taken Keith while Shiro had taken Lance.

        After the second time, she had been with one of the boys, Lance had pressed her against a wall and eaten her out to relieve some tension, she had come to the decision that she needed some type of protection. The castle had scanned her and determined that she couldn’t use Altean birth control. It had attempted to synthesize something that would work for her and she had taken it. She hadn’t gotten two steps before her vision went black.

        She had woken to find the team watching her through the healing pod wall. When she had been removed she looked up at them.

        “What happened?”

        “Your airway closed and you were having seizures.” Shiro looked worried and she sighed.

        “Right I need to get the castle to make some non-latex condoms that I’m going to stress test the living shit out of.” Pidge pulled the pill pack out of her pocket and dropped it in the trash. “I am apparently allergic to whatever the castle made me in the way of birth control.”

        “Why non-latex?”

        “I’m allergic to latex as well.” Pidge walked off, muttering about allergies.

 

* * *

 

 

        Allura was watching Pidge. She was tense. She hadn’t slept in over twenty-four hours. Allura sidled over to Shiro who was at his console.

        “What can I help you with Princess?”

        “Pidge seems to be in need of some stress relief and some sleep.” When Shiro looked up at her confused she sighed. “She’s in need of at least one screaming orgasm.”

        “Princess?”

        “I’ve had to erase the security footage of the five of you. I happen to know that you can provide her with one.” Allura nodded in the direction of Pidge’s console. Shiro fired off a quick message to the other three and got up with a stretch. He walked over to Pidge’s console and tugged her out of her chair with his Galra arm. She squeaked and tried to fight him off but he towed her out of the room. He led her to her room and settled her on the bed. Keith walked through the door a moment later.

        “Hunk and Lance are together but I can help with her.” Keith eyed her up and down for a moment. “She does look like she needs a screaming orgasm or two.” Keith settled on the bed next to her and Pidge glared at him. He leaned in and pressed a light kiss to her lips. When he pulled away Pidge sighed.

        “I guess and orgasm or two won’t harm me.” When she looked up Shiro and Keith were wearing identical smirks. She let Keith slide her glasses off her face as she toed off her shoes. She flopped back onto the bed and waited. Hands manipulated her to pull her clothes off. She sighed when someone, it felt like Shiro’s Galra hand, undid the clasp on the maximum support and minimizing sports bra she wore. The damn thing was irritating when worn for over twenty-four hours. Keith’s hands rubbed small circles under her breasts and she squirmed. She heard Shiro laugh and felt the other man begin to press kisses up one leg. When he reached her vagina he pressed a light kiss to it before he began to kiss down her other leg. She opened her eyes to find Keith kneeling near her head. He was shirtless and had taken off his shoes, equipment belt, and socks. When she looked down at Shiro she found him in the same state of undress.

        “Why aren’t you both naked?” Shiro pressed a kiss to her knee.

        “This is about you and making you feel good.” He kissed up the leg again and licked her center. She shivered and Shiro licked over her clit gently. She bit her lip to keep the moan in and squirmed. Keith’s hands settled on her shoulders to steady her. She let out a small whine and Shiro sucked at her clit. She felt one of Shiro’s fingers enter her and clenched down. Shiro chuckled and the finger began to vibrate. If it weren’t for Shiro’s shoulder pressing on one knee and his other hand on her other knee she would have probably kicked him. Keith pressed a kiss to her head.

        “Just relax Pidge. Let Shiro work his magic.” Keith smiled as Pidge let out a moan. It was always a treat to see their tech genius come apart. Pidge worked too hard and forgot to sleep and eat sometimes. They had all agreed that she deserved an orgasm a day and if she couldn’t take a pill or use latex then they obviously had to get her off with their mouths and fingers. He watched as her squirming began to get more and more extreme and she got more vocal. She did scream as she came and Keith and Shiro switched positions effortlessly. Shiro watched as Keith went to work and coaxed a second orgasm out of their tech genius. When Keith pulled away Shiro bundled Pidge up in a blanket. She let out a sigh and her eyes slid closed. Keith settled on one side of her and let her rest her head on his chest.

        “I got her Shiro. You’re itching to go back to the bridge. Go.” Shiro nodded and got dressed. He took one more look at the now sleeping Pidge and Keith who was running his fingers through the tech genius’ hair. Keith’s eyes narrowed and he pointed at the door. Shiro shook his head and left. Pidge was in good hands with Keith.

 

* * *

 

 

        Shiro watched in amusement as Pidge worked on the green lion. He had told the tech genius that they were planning on fucking Lance and she was welcome to join. She had told him that Lance had better not be able to walk tomorrow or she’d make something to fuck him harder so he couldn’t walk. He leaned in to press a kiss to the tech genius’ head then left. He had left Keith and Hunk stripping Lance to see if Pidge had wanted to join. As he entered his room he found Hunk gently bracing Lance as Keith prepped him. Shiro let out an appreciative whistle and stripped. He knelt behind Lance and ran a hand over his ass. He and Lance had forgone condoms after the castle had run tests to let them know they were both clean. Keith pulled his hand and rested it on Lance’s hip. Shiro pressed in slowly, letting Lance get adjusted to him. He wasn’t the biggest of them, that honor belonged to Hunk, but Lance was always tight and he didn’t want to hurt the other man. Lance was letting out huffing breaths into Hunk’s shoulder as the other man held him in the position Shiro wanted. Keith was rubbing Lance’s leg soothingly.

        Shiro bottomed out completely and pressed his forehead between Lance’s shoulder blades. Lance was clenching and releasing around him as he adjusted. It was a torment to stay still until Lance began to push back against him in a silent plea for him to move. The huffs against Hunk’s shoulder continued as Shiro began to thrust into Lance. He made sure to brush against Lance’s prostate with each thrust and it didn’t take long for the man under him to cum. Shiro thrust a few more times and pressed deep as he came. As he pulled out some of it slide out. He smirked slightly and watched as Hunk settled Lance on his stomach to relax. Hunk pulled Keith into a kiss and wrapped their dicks in his hand. It only took a few minutes for them to both cum. Shiro handed Keith a wet cloth and watched as they cleaned themselves up. Shiro cleaned Lance and pulled the other man against. All four heard the door open and looked up to see Pidge watching them.

        “You finished your work on Green?” Pidge nodded and began to dig through Shiro’s closet. She came out with a black t-shirt and stripped, sliding it. Keith pulled away from Lance to leave some room and Pidge worked her way into it. Lance wrapped an arm around her waist and Keith rested a hand on her hip.

        “I updated Black as well. She’s got a better targeting system in place now.”

        “I’m sure that will be useful.” Shiro reached out a hand and ran it through Pidge’s hair. Pidge relaxed and her eyes slipped closed. Her breathing evened out and she fell asleep against Keith’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
